A typical vehicle retractable roof includes a roof drive mechanism having a link mechanism capable of changing positions of the roof member of the vehicle between a fully closed position in which a cabin is covered and a fully opened position in which a cabin is opened (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). In this retractable roof, the link mechanism may include a roof side stopper coming into contact with a vehicle side stopper at the fully opened position. In addition, in a typical structure, the roof member is made of a sufficiently strong material, and the roof side stopper also has a sufficiently strong structure using a molded article or the like using a synthetic resin material. This provides a good moldability to enable easily forming into any shape, and also the thick configuration provides a high strength.